herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Alien Races in the Heroton Group Series
NOTE: The Following is a List of Alien races in the Heroton Group Universe only, and does not focus on the actual race of Characters. Additionally, Characters that are Heartless, Nobodies, Replicas, are not listed as a Race and are located in the list Here. Human Humans, Ironically enough, are not the main race that is featured in the Heroton Group Series. Humans are the most basic life forms featured in the series, generally making a majority of both Planet Earth, and later also Planet Wisp. Most Humans do not possess any type of abilities or powers, however there are many exceptions. Members of the Heroton Group Series, such as Natsu Melendez and Memechi Cores, are examples of Humans that had been gifted with powers. Humans also have special races that have powers, such as the Gaians. Examples of Humans in the Heroton Group Series *Natsu C. Melendez *Memechi Cores *Ruichi Cores *Dr. Eggman *Isabelle Walker *Minato Arisato *Yu Narukami *Raserru Shadao (Who was Previously Chao) Terian Terians are the race that makes most of main cast of Characters in The Heroton Group Series. Terians are the Evolution of Hylians (Who are extinct after the events of Emerald Prologue, typically being portrayed as "Elves". Terians are all born with pointed ears and some aspect of an Animal, either internally or externally (Examples being Natashaa, who only shows aspects of a Cat with her teeth, or Cherrina, who has two fox tails). An aspect that is interesting to Terians is that their ears only grow long if they develop on their home Planet of Teria, if not, their ears are changed to the race of the planet they live on. Terians also have a longer Lifespan than Humans, staying in their Prime for 50 years Longer than typical Humans (Though they are still susceptible to stress aging, such as with Eloy A. Rosario). Super Forms It is hard to tell a Terian from a normal Human if the Terian lacks any Animal Parts, however, Terians have the power to Super Transform (A Trait they share with Mobians). *In the Super State, The long ears return, and any animal trait is emphasized. Like Mobians, 7 Chaos Emeralds are needed to Transform, however prolonged exposure to the form can deplete the amount of Emeralds needed (Such as in Gaiden: P4, were Eloy only needed one Emerald to Transform). *They also have the Ability to Transform into a Hyper State, in which their Animal Genes Take over 25% of their Body (Examples being Erick's Hyper State with his Giratina Mask, Wings, Aura and Claw, and with Natashaa's Cat ears and tail). *A Form even stronger than Hyper exists, Called Master Form. The Form can only be used by a Full-Blooded Terian, and needs to draw in the power of 6 Light-Hearted Terians and one Dark-Hearted Terian. The Body is now 50% of their Animal DNA, but does not last very long. The only time the form is shown is in the Finale of Year X, were Eloy Transforms using the powers of Natashaa, Erick, Mido, Link, Cynthia, ________, and Maxime Grenon (Due to the Former altering his DNA to be Half-Terian). Examples of Terians in the Heroton Group Series *Eloy Alduino *Master David *Eloy A. Rosario *Mido Lyborius *Fernando Rosario *Link Zatoichi Half-Terian Half-Terians are the product of a Human and an Terian mating, and half-Terians carry traits from both Humans and Terians. Although half-Terians' appearance is no different than normal Terians, with their ears also changing to the race of the world they grow up on, they possesses the Terian Animal DNA traits, and usually have powers or Abilities. However, this has caused Humans and Terians alike to hate half-Terians, humans due to the fear of alien Blood for mixing in with them, and Terians for a similar reason, but mostly due to both the Hylian heritage being even further Diluted, and because majority of Teria's problems are caused by Evil Half-Terians. Half-Terians are more accepted on other planets than their own, to the extent were most Half-Terians have to hide their race to others. A Good Majority of the Heroton Group Cast are Half-Terians. Examples of Half-Terians in the Heroton Group Series *Natashaa Leointh *Erick HeartGold *Eroichi Rosario *Maxime Grenon (By Techinaclity) *Xerebatsu Illumina *Cynthia Donelli *Ravio Zatoichi *Kaei Zatoichi *Joshua Riscanevo *Eloy II Mobian Mobians Examples of Mobians in the Heroton Group Series *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna Larusian Examples of Larusians in the Heroton Group Series *Ioicu Yoshino *Xerraisu Frimpong (Half-Larusian) Martian Martians are compared to the Gerudo race from Teria's past, as well as the ancient human race of the Amazon. The comparison is made due to the fact that the Martians are all Female, and, with the exception of half-Breeds, no Male Martians exist. The Martian race are extremely neutral, very aloof and prefer not to engage in other races' wars and battles. While a curious race, having sent their spaceships and researchers to other planets many times in the past (resulting in the "UFO" sightings and the "Little Green Men" Rumors), Martians believe their Planet to be the peak of stability, and do not wish to seek help from others. Their neutrality only ends if their own people are threatened, or on the rare chance that outside help is offered. While Martian anatomy is very similar to Humans and Terians, Sex is still needed for conventional reproduction. Due to the absence of men in Martian culture, Certain Martains are born with a male reproductive system purely for breeding. Examples of Martians in the Heroton Group Series *Maer Noxoie Anti-Shadow Androids Examples of Anti-Shadow Androids in the Heroton Group Series *1st Generation **Excelsus **Hades *5th Generation **Labrys **Elphaba mk II *7th Generation **Aigis/Metis *8th Generation **Nana Shibuko/Shadow Nana Shibuko **Kratos **Yaldabaoth *Unspecified/Unknown **Artemis Oirasor **Leviticus **Yggdrasil **Sousei Kurogami **Ai Kurogami Ginjika A Relatively new Race that was helped created by Raserru Shadao & N Harmonia, Consist of Pokemon that have taken Humanoid forms and Relatively high intelligence. Due to the dangers of Planet Earth and all of its Conflicts due to creatures such as the Heartless, 90% of Pokemon have become Ginjinka and have moved to their own Planet. Outside of their origin, Ginjika are essentially no different than Terians, being humanoid with external and Internal Aspects of their Real Bodies. Due to the nature of their Planet, as well as their Race, Most of Planet Ginjika's Deities are currently existing Pokemon, such as Ho-Oh, Kyogre, and Dialga to name a few. Despite being Humanoids, Ginjika still lay Eggs. Planet Ginjika itself is also governed by a "God", with Arceus overlooking the entire Planet. Examples of Ginjikas in the Heroton Group Series *Armachu Shadao *Zehanort Brando *Zemnas Brando/Kyuzem Aeternusian Aeternusians were a group of immortal Aliens that once ruled over the entire Andromeda Galaxy, with their entire Planet being at the peak of perfection. All Aeternusians have Eternal youth, which activates at a random age (In the example of Anna, she stopped aging at 20). The Eternal youth only stops when it is passed on to their children through reproduction. Physically, Aeternusians are also Humanoid, but all possess White Hair with Different Colored Streaks and Ahoge. They also have Key-hole Shaped Irises, resulting in different colored eyes that usually depicted who was related to who (Anna, coming from a royal family, has Crystal Eyes with Gold and Silver Heterochromia). Unfortunately, due to their rapid advancement in technology and Longevity, they were the Target of their Universe's Reaper prematurely destroying their world, which lead to the extinction of most of their race. Only the Royal Family ended up surviving after crash Landing on Earth, and after a while, most of them either married other humans or were killed. The only remaining pure-blooded Aeternusian left is Anastasia Nativiallum, so the race is now considered endangered with no hope of continuing it. Examples of Arternusian in the Heroton Group Series *Anastasia Nativiallum/Future Anastasia Shussebora Examples of Shusseborains in the Heroton Group Series *Numeru Drogan Chao Examples of Chao in the Heroton Group Series *Raserru Shadao (Who is now Human) Clone Examples of Clones in the Heroton Group Series *Kazuma Oirasor *Makoto Nanaya *Makoto Yuki